Forget You, Klaine style!
by GleeFangurl721
Summary: What would happen in a Klaine break up? Here's my idea.


I sashayed into the Warblers. I shot a dazzling smile at Wes clutching his gavel and he smiled tentatively back. With good reason of course. I had gotten dumped by Blaine approximately three hours ago. Really, I got dumped by Blaine's father. He told Blaine that he couldn't date me because I wasn't in his tax bracket. Blaine broke up with me and said that he was now dating some Amanda Acosta. I was shocked, then heartbroken, then just plain angry. So I stalked into the Warblers session and decided to pull a McKinley. It was audition day and Wes put me first, knowing I probably had some plan. Blaine smiled down at his phone.

"Oh? Was that Amanda? Cause I'm sure she'd love to hear the song I'm singing," I gushed sarcastically. He still answered the phone call and quickly explained. I placed the stereo on the piano and began to sing.

I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love

And I'm like, forget you

I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough

I'm like, forget you and forget him too

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya

Huh, now ain't that some shh

Now though there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best

With a... Forget you!

I started off sad then turned sassy. All of them knew that the meaning behind the song was heartfelt, but some guys started bopping their heads to the familiar beat and jamming out.

Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari

But that don't mean I can't get you there

I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more an Atari (David laughed at that, since I own neither)

Hmm, but the way you play your game ain't fair

I pity the fool that falls in love with you

Ooh, I got some news for you

Yeah! Go run and tell your little girlfriend

I began scoffing and I was having a great time. Blaine's eyes were wide.

I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love

And I'm like, forget you

I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough

I'm like, forget you and forget him too

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya

Now ain't that some shh

Now though there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best

With a... Forget you!

Now I know, that I had to borrow

Beg and steal and lie and cheat

Tryin' to keep ya, Tryin' to please ya

'Cause being in love with your face ain't cheap

Now that end part wasn't true. He did pay for everything. But it was part of the song. By now some guys were up and dancing. If not, they were at least smiling and jamming in their seats. Except Blaine of course.

I pity the fool that falls in love with you

Ooh, I got some news for you

Oh, I really hate you right now

I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love

And I'm like, forget you

I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough

I'm like, forget you and forget him too

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya

Huh, now ain't that some shh

Now though there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best

With a...Forget you!

I sang so convincingly that even Wes was dancing. And Wes never does anything improper during Warblers.

Now baby, baby, baby why do you wanna, wanna hurt me so

bad so bad

Yeah, ohh

I tried to tell my momma but she told me this is one

for your dad

Yes she did, Yes she did

WHY?

WHY?

WHY? BABY?

I love you! I still love you! Hey yeah!

Blaine swallowed hard at that one. But I do. I still love him but this is insanity.

I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love

And I'm like, forget you

I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough

I'm like, forget you and forget him too

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya

Huh, now ain't that some shh

Although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best

With a... Forget you! Oooh

I belted the last note and received a smattering of applause. Jason just stood up, gave me a 'bro hug' and said,

"I don't even want to compete with that. Nice job Kurt!" I smiled and thanked him. Then I turned to see Blaine leaving the room with tears in his eyes. I just smirked at him and waved flirtatiously. He ran and I laughed. We just messed around since Wes was still in shock. He said we would meet up tomorrow to create an arrangement for that so I could do it for Regionals! I, Kurt Hummel, have a solo for Regionals! I sent out a mass text to everyone in ND and Dad and Carole (not with the song title of course but still, good news). They all responded with enthusiasm, even Rachel, whom was the most excited. See? Even a gay guy can make it in a straight setting. So, forget you Blaine. Forget you.


End file.
